


Take

by Gluhouse



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-parents, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, Useless Vampires, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluhouse/pseuds/Gluhouse
Summary: Дэвиду было двадцать лет и он, конечно, не собирался мириться с тем, что его мать может быть счастлива с другим мужчиной, кроме его собственного отца.
Relationships: Max/David
Kudos: 9





	Take

Когда Макс впервые увидел его, Дэвид стоял на крыльце дома, куда они только заселились с матерью, и грыз яблоко, успевая в перерывах между укусами пререкаться с главой их маленького семейства. Он стоял на этом деревянном перекошенном крыльце, держась за перила без половины опор, и заходящее солнце золотило его светлые волосы, создавая вокруг головы нимб. Макс видел его через окно в собственной спальне, спрятавшись в тени штор от последних лучей смертоносного света, и впервые за много лет почувствовал необходимость в продолжении собственного рода — если, конечно, это можно так назвать.

Дэвиду было двадцать лет и он, конечно, не собирался мириться с тем, что его мать может быть счастлива с другим мужчиной, кроме его собственного отца. Вообще, это был какой-то слегка наивный, детский взгляд на мир; Дэвид бунтовал совсем как подросток, хотя уже должен был пройти этот этап, хлопал дверями и ругался с матерью до хрипа — Макс слышал это даже не подходя к дому, когда душными летними ночами они открывали все окна. Он часто видел мечущийся силуэт, подсвеченный настольной лампой, когда Дэвид пытался успокоиться после ссоры. Затем вспыхивал огонь зажигалки и от окна тянуло сладковатым дымом травки или горьким от обыкновенной сигареты. И если Кэти, мать Дэвида, учуивала этот дым, то скандал начинался по новой.

Макса не интересовала женщина. Он, как и всегда, мастерски очаровывал её, изображал растерянность и печаль от того, что мальчик так не хочет принимать его — Кэти верила, конечно же, и пыталась их подружить всеми доступными способами. Дэвид, в ответ на эти жалкие попытки, приходил домой, остро пахнущий дешевым спиртным и женскими духами, измазанный в помаде — и всё лишь для того, чтобы досадить матери. Макс делал вид, что страшно огорчён, что семейный ужин в очередной раз сорвался, но поведение Дэвида лишь забавляло. Нет, пожалуй, то, как отчаянно он сопротивлялся, будило странную жажду, которую не утолить кровью; эта несговорчивость и демонстративность возбуждала не хуже, чем запах живого человека после долгого голода.

И тем слаще были те моменты, когда Дэвид забывал натягивать на себя этот образ невероятно крутого парня. То, как он коротко улыбался Максу, когда тот входил в комнату, оторвав глаза от книги с истертой до нечитабельности обложкой; слишком занятый своими мыслями, погруженный в сюжет, с улыбкой на лице он становился моложе и без того небольших лет, мягче на вид. То, как Дэвид старался сдержаться за столом в те моменты, когда всё же посещал семейные посиделки, чтобы не огорчить маму, и покорно подавал блюда и поддерживал треп ни о чём. То, как он желал спокойной ночи, поджав губы, явно с большим усилием преодолевая себя. Он старался — не для Макса, конечно, для своей матери, и эта нежность и чуткость восхищали.

В тот вечер, Макс пришел как раз в тот момент, когда Кэти в большой спешке собиралась на выход. Что-то рабочее, — она была медсестрой в местном госпитале — что требовало ее срочного присутствия на несколько часов. Он предложил прийти в другой день, но Кэти настояла на том, чтобы они с Дэвидом провели время вместе и наладили контакт — у Макса внутри всё вздрогнуло от предвкушения при мысли, что Дэвид будет предоставлен только ему. И, едва за Кэти закрылась дверь, он скользнул по лестнице на второй этаж, прислушиваясь к чужому мерному дыханию.

Дэвид спал. Он даже толком не разделся, оставшись в джинсах и белой футболке, разве что ботинки сбросил. Не пьян — просто слишком устал на двух подработках, чтобы помочь матери с деньгами. Сейчас, когда его лицо было расслабленным, можно было отчетливо увидеть синяки, глубоко залегшие под глазами, чуть заострившиеся от усталости скулы и обкусанные до крови губы. Она из ссадин до сих пор кровила, почти незаметно для человеческого глаза, но Макс чувствовал этот запах так отчетливо, словно в комнате была кровавая баня. Он сел на край кровати — Дэвид сонно выдохнул и подтянул одну ногу ближе к животу, но не проснулся. От его кожи шло ровное тепло, какое бывает у спящих людей, когда они только заснули. Макс наклонился чуть ниже, рассматривая чужое лицо — на подбородке пробилась очень светлая вечерняя щетина, которая вовсе не добавляла внушительности или возраста.

Макс скользнул ладонью по волосам Дэвида, ожидая почувствовать жесткие от геля колючки, но сегодня он или забыл, или не захотел ставить волосы по последней моде, поэтому под пальцами оказались мягкие пряди, которые все равно немного забавно торчали — может быть, он попросту помыл голову и сразу лег спать. Дэвид тихо замычал и едва приоткрыл глаза, скользнув сонным взглядом по сидящему Максу.

— Что ты делаешь? — он, кажется, силился проснуться, но усталость слишком навалилась, чтобы это произошло быстро.

Его глаза снова закрылись, возвращая в уютный мир сновидений, но дрожащие ресницы выдали то, что сон уже не такой глубокий, как раньше. Глазные яблоки под тонкими синеватыми веками в прожилках вен задвигались, обозначая новые сны, наверняка полные обычных мальчишеских интересов.

Макс почувствовал острый укол желания, который не имел ничего общего с жаждой крови или желанием убивать. Сонный, теплый и растерянный, Дэвид вызывал странные чувства — желание обладать, желание подчинить, желание оберегать. Макс провел большим пальцем между его бровей, по переносице и аккуратно опустил подушечку на выемку над верхней губой. Четко очерченные, с острыми навершиями, вызывающе алые на светлой коже лица — эти губы притягивали взгляд; Макс подумал, что они созданы для поцелуев. Не ласковых и аккуратных, полных нежной любви; нет, для кусачих и жестких, терзающих эти губы и делая их ещё ярче от прилившей крови. Макс на секунду представил истерзанный рот Дэвида, покрасневший и мокрый от долгих поцелуев — и с трудом сглотнул собравшуюся от неясного голода слюну. Он положил большой палец на нижнюю губу и слегка надавил, проводя от одного уголка к другому, ощущая под подушечкой упругую мягкость и чуть шершавые корочки — Дэвид часто кусал губы от волнения или раздражения, травмируя кожу. Дэвид сонно выдохнул, приоткрыв рот, и машинально облизнулся, пытаясь стряхнуть раздражающее прикосновение, задев палец Макса языком и обдав горячим дыханием. И Макс с трудом сдержался, чтобы не протолкнуть палец внутрь этого рта, чтобы ощутить влажный жар языка и прикоснуться к безвредным человеческим зубам, что Дэвид часто и охотно демонстрировал, улыбаясь или раздражаясь.

Максу нестерпимо захотелось укусить его, такого податливого сейчас, беспомощного мальчишку — он наклонился к чужой шее, вдыхая едва ощутимый запах геля для душа и шампуня, особенно яркий на бьющейся синей жиле, но остановил себя прежде, чем начал превращаться. Нет, это секундное, мимолетное удовольствие не было целью; потерять Дэвида только ради сиюминутной прихоти — совершенная глупость.

Макс выпрямился, отгоняя ярко отразившиеся в мыслях образы: распятый его руками на кровати Дэвид, белая футболка пропиталась кровью у воротника, а испуганный взгляд голубых глаз становится умоляющим, когда Макс наклоняется чтобы укусить снова и одновременно толкается в горячее тело, преодолевая сопротивление. Он встряхнул головой, чтобы прояснить голову, и понял, что уже скользит по боку парня под майкой своей ладонью с чуть заострившимися ногтями, ощущая как температура Дэвида становится выше с каждой секундой. Дэвид протестующе замычал, снова выныривая из дремы, и несильно, очень мягко уперся ступней в белом носке в бедро Макса, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя — бесполезно, впрочем, даже против обычного мужчины, не то, что вампира. Но он просыпался, совершенно точно, его сердце ускорилось, как и дыхание, а температура уже стала такой, как нужно, поэтому Макс не стал тратить время на размышления. В другой ситуации — с другим человеком — он бы задумался, стоит ли брать ответственность на себя и не стоит ли хотя бы предложить для начала. Но сейчас, повинуясь порыву, он вспорол заострившимися зубами большой палец и без лишних вопросов пропихнул между расслабленными губами, проходясь окровавленными ссадинами по чужому языку.

Дэвид дернулся, распахивая глаза, и толкнул Макса ногой в бок — инстинктивная попытка защититься, пока разум не заволокло пеленой дурмана от яда. Впечатляющая выдержка, которая, однако, длилась всего секунду, сменившись совершенно иными желаниями. Макс проходил через это достаточно давно, но помнил, как всё внутри тела сначала замирает, а затем начинает гореть от неконтролируемого возбуждения и удовольствия. И, конечно, хочется больше крови, больше крови того, кто обращает — но сам Макс пил из красивой бутылки, которую до сих пор хранит, а у Дэвида совершенно другой сосуд. Он — Дэвид — вскинул взгляд с расширившимися до невозможности зрачками, и втянул щеки, стараясь получить больше крови, скользя языком вдоль затягивающихся ран. Он не смог бы прокусить кожу тупыми человеческими зубами, но то, как он отчаянно цапнул за подушечку, заставило Макса рассмеяться и вздрогнуть от накатившего возбуждения.

— Ещё, — пробормотал Дэвид, выпустив палец изо рта и облизывая с губ кровавую слюну. — Дай мне.

То, как Дэвид отреагировал, было действительно впечатляющим. Он мог бы сидеть, глупо улыбаясь, или кружиться по комнате со своими иллюзиями, получая удовольствие, или просто заснуть на сутки, превращаясь — но нет, его характер и тут выбрал другой путь. Его тело, борющееся с изменениями и токсином, только добавило красок в картину — щеки раскраснелись, как от лихорадки, а глаза заблестели, завершая крайне болезненный, невинный и одновременно порочный вид. И Макс не смог бы отказать в просьбе, его выдержка не распространялась настолько далеко. Он скользнул когтями по шее, вспарывая достаточно глубоко, чтобы затянулось не сразу, и Дэвид тут же взобрался к нему на колени, сжав бедра ногами, и припал к горлу, слизывая и всасывая струйки крови. Макс чувствовал, как тот бесполезно прикусывает кожу иногда, не контролируя порывы — эта поразительная жадность отозвалась глубоко внутри низкими, грязными желаниями. Он провел ладонями по спине Дэвида и забрался под футболку, чтобы скользнуть руками обратно вверх, задирая её до самой груди. Дэвид, казалось, не заметил произошедшего, но то, как он качнул бедрами, потираясь ширинкой о чужой живот говорило об обратном. Макс улыбнулся, ощутив однозначную выпуклость, прижатую к себе, и потянул парня за волосы, отрывая от уже зажившей шеи. Дэвид замер, облизывая окровавленные губы — впрочем, это не слишком помогло, он измазался от носа до подбородка, а часть даже попала на воротник — и его дикий, голодный взгляд на секунду замер на губах Макса, чтобы затем вернуться к шее.

— Ещё, — он потянулся и недовольно сморщился от хватки в волосах. — Ну же, почему нет?

— Потом, — Макс качнул головой, хотя страдающий — жаждущий — вид новообращенного заставил его нетерпеливо качнуть бедрами. — Потерпи.

Терпеть Дэвид особо не умел — ни раньше, ни тем более сейчас. Его губы с привкусом крови прижались к губам Макса, вовлекая в мокрый, несдержанный поцелуй; ладони, пока еще совершенно человеческие, забрались под майку и скользнули по бокам. Макс дернулся, когда короткие ногти впились в спину, оставляя ссадины — но неглубокие, даже не повредившие кожу, и толкнулся вверх, удерживая Дэвида за бедра и вдавливаясь в его задницу ноющим членом. Дэвид в ответ глухо застонал, продолжая беспомощно царапаться, и чуть поерзал. Он хотел так же сильно — если не сильнее — с бесконечной жаждой новорожденного вампира, сам не понимая чего и теряясь в ощущениях. Макс почти не помнил собственные чувства, но даже те отголоски из памяти горячо вибрировали в солнечном сплетении. Макс расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах и потянул вниз молнию, чуть перестаравшись — оторванной собачки никто из них не заметил. Дэвид с облегчением простонал в его рот, толкаясь в обхватившую член ладонь, и обнял Макса за шею. Острый запах смазки, стекающей по стволу, смешанный с запахом разгоряченной кожи и возбуждения наполнил рот Макса слюной, а его собственное желание стало практически невыносимым. Он сдвинулся, укладывая Дэвида на лопатки — тот даже не разжал коленей, продолжая сдавливать бедра Макса изо всех сил — и толкнулся, стараясь облегчить свое состояние. Дэвид охнул и прогнулся, скользнув коленями выше, на бока, и чуть сжал.

— Ну же, — нетерпеливо простонал он, беспорядочно шаря ладонями по груди и плечам Макса. — Хватит медлить.

И Макс снова послушался. Он стянул чужие узкие, неудобные джинсы вместе с трусами вниз, полностью освободив одну ногу, поросшую светлыми мягкими волосками, и оставил их болтаться на второй неудобным скомканным грузом. Дэвид улыбнулся — скорее даже оскалился, показав верхний ряд белых зубов, и уперся ступней Максу в плечо. Не отталкивая, бессмысленным и бесполезным жестом, но Макс не стал задумываться. Он скользнул щекой по его голени, придвигаясь, и облизал пальцы, прежде чем проникнуть ими внутрь. Дэвид свел брови — не от боли, сейчас боль была притуплена ядом, оставив лишь удовольствие, обостренное до предела — и облизнулся. Макс шевельнул пальцами, скользнув кончиками по простате — Дэвид вскрикнул и закатил глаза, схватившись за одеяло; свободной рукой Макс расстегнул собственные брюки, оторвав пуговицу с корнем. То, как Дэвид отдавался своему желанию, заставляло хотеть дать всё, о чём он попросит или просто подумает. Отчаянная жажда читалась в каждом его движении — в том как он царапал покрывало ногтями, а следом резко хватался за руки Макса, беспомощно перебирая пальцами, в том, как его глаза, полные возбуждения и скрытого, почти незаметного испуга от собственной жадности, то скользили по потолку, то замирали на лице мужчины, словно ища какие-то ответы. Или помощь.

Макс толкнулся вперед, входя до самого упора, согнув Дэвида пополам — но тот даже не поморщился, лишь застонал и сжал пальцами предплечье Макса рядом со своим лицом. На его лице теперь застыло невероятно красивое выражение — экстаз, но вместе с тем какая-то растерянность от того, что слишком хорошо, как не было никогда. Макс вышел почти до конца и снова толкнулся, в этот раз проглатывая чужой стон прямо с губ.

Кажется, это заняло долгие часы, но на самом деле время Макс не запомнил — для него оно слилось в единую ленту и растянулось. Он запомнил дрожащие светлые ресницы, отбрасывающие тень, запомнил округляющиеся при стонах губы, запомнил движение кадыка, когда Дэвид сглатывал слюну. То, как он подавался, насаживаясь, как жмурился от удовольствия и как ярко алели его щеки в полутьме комнаты отпечаталось на подкорке так явно, как фотоснимок. Макс запомнил вкус крови из треснувших губ — вкус крови из смеси собственной и Дэвида. И то, как тот прогнулся, скользя затылком по гладкому покрывалу, когда кончал.

Он услышал шуршание шин уже на повороте к подъездной дорожке, но позволил Дэвиду выпить ещё своей крови из вен на руке, пока приводил в порядок одежду свободной. Тот, уже насытившийся всем, стал чуть медлительнее, постепенно уступая сну, который всегда приходит на смену возбуждению, но всё равно облизал всё, до последней капли. Макс переодел его в чистое белье, переворачивая его, сонного и податливого, как куклу; испорченные вещи он метко зашвырнул за свой забор — участок у семейства был не самых впечатляющих размеров. Когда он обернулся, Дэвид уже спал, подтянув ноги к груди; но когда он проходил мимо, тот скользнул пальцами по его ладони, чуть вытянув руку.

Стоит ли говорить, что то, как наладились отношения между Максом и Дэвидом оставили Кэти в абсолютном восторге. Только вот та несносная девчонка, что постоянно оставляет синяки от укусов на шее сына её волновала, но разве могла она об этом сказать, когда видела его счастливую улыбку?

Жаль, что пришлось ее убить.


End file.
